The Wings that Connect our Worlds
by Unicorn232003
Summary: Okay here's the to do list... • Go to school •Do homework •Call Kate • Get sucked into anime world by a blue butterfly...wait what? Another ordanary day for Unasanna, but Kate's past affects Unasanna's future, what will happen when the show gets trown off track! How will she fix it ! And how did she fall in love while fighting for her life! Will it be to much for her?


**Hello my friends, I** **hope ****you appreciate this story cause I had MAJOR writers block.**

**i just had to do it... I had to write this story!**

**anywho**

**please review! And**

**Enjoy!**

**Kate: ...hmmmm wait!**

**Unasanna: What now Kate**

**Kate: I prefer my full name...**

**Unasanna: but KittyCatKate is to long...**

**Kate: …fine, now maybe you should do like the back storys for the characters?**

**Unasanna: ...o...Kay?**

**Kate: Yaaaay! Me first?!**

**Unasanna: whatever will shut you up...**

**Okay so first back story is KittyCatKate's! *shes an actual user on fanfiction***

**Enjoy!**

January 1 1498

_Yoshihiri was anctios to hear the cries of his new born child, he had been waiting out there for so long, when that's when he heard it, he heard cries of a baby, but something was off, it seemed as of they weren't crying but screaming in anger, his suspicions were confirmed when he heard, loud cries of help._

_Yoshihiri rushed into the room to see everyone but the mother and child dead,_

_"My dear, are you alright"_

_he asked in a panic _

_"Yes...but"_

_"But what..?"_

_Held the child out to him so he could see what was wrong._

_"I don't see what's wrong"_

_"She had demon blood within her, and they said that she cannot stay in the village"_

_"But she is only Quarter demon, you are half demon, I would expect they let her stay"_

_"Yes, but they said they only let me stay because I saved countless lives of the villagers"_

_"*sigh* what are we going to do"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"There's only one choice"_

_And Aika's husband looked her strait in the eye_

_"no...NO! We are not abandoning her!"_

_"Don't make this harder than it has to be..."_

_And tears filled Aika's eyes as her husband took the baby from her and left_

_(…) A couple minutes later_

_Yoshihiri walked among the cold snow for what felt like forever, untul he found an abandoned and broken down hut._

_Yoshihiri hated demons, the only reason he married his half demon wife, was because it would restore peace to the lands(for now)_

_He walked in and placed the child down onto the ground, and while he was walking out,_

_"Die here in the snow...demon child..."_

_and Yoshihiri left_

_The child Eventually did die, alone, sad, and scared, not by the cold, but by being torn to sheds by Nanafushi, a female demon nemesis of her fathers, and the demon smelt his sent, and destroyed her peace by peace._

12 days later (which is 12 years in the after life)

I slowly opened my eyes, I looked around to see mist under dozen miter high tree's. I looked up to see the moon light shining softly above me.

"*sigh* Still here am I?"

The child thought...she kept wondering if somebody would find her, and if they did what would she say? Hi I'm an orphan with no name, can I be part of your family?'

Uggg how idiotic is that...very. And I doubt it would even happen that somebody comes by here, after all I've been to almost every inch of this forest and I haven't seen the slightest clue of any living beings.

CRACK

I turned my head having strands of short brown hair flow in front of me,

"Hello?"

A bright blue light caught my attention...it was a butterfly? A blue butterfly.

It flew toward me

"Oh...hello."

I smiled as I reached out my finger for the butterfly's perch, it landed on my finger a white flash filled my vision, and when it died down I was in a kitchen, and I couldn't remember where I had just came from,

"You okay sweet heart"

"You look like you've seen a ghost"

"huh? W-what year is it?"

"Why would you ask such a strange question?"

I looked at her with consurn while my head was being filled with water, when I remembered this was my mum and dad

"...it's year 2010"

"You sure you don't want to stay home scamp, it is the first day of school,"

"No, I'm okay dad"

"You sure hunny you have to wear a uniform?"

"ya I'm sure"

"Oh sweet heart I have something for you"

"What is it?"

"Here"

And she handed me a small velvet box, I opened it to revile a small blue butterfly hair pin,

"Thanks mum"

and I walked over to her and gave her a huge,

"Okay sweet heart go get ready now"

"Kay, mum"

"Oh and Kate!"

"ya?"

"Be sure to make friends!"

"I'm sure I will!"

2 months later

I never did make any friends like my mum told me to, it's not that I didn't try to be friends with other people, they just didn't want try to be friends with me, no matter how hard I tried, but that all changed today, November 5th the day, the Tohaneo's moved in a couple houses down from mine.

A alarm woke me up, loud and clear making sure I didn't sleep in,

I got up out of bed and got into my uniform, I ate breakfast and walked upstairs to brush my teeth, when I walked into the washroom, and looked out the window, there was snow everywhere, and mum thought it was gonna be a green Christmas, I knew it wouldn't! I ran downstairs to check the weather. *anime sweat drop* I was quit shocked to see the buses weren't running, so that means no school for me! So I got dressed in my winter jacket, and walked outside for a walk in the light snow, the ground started to rumble beneath me, I turned around to see a giant truck coming toward me, I quickly got out of the road and the truck stopped only a couple houses down from where I stood, I followed it until it stopped, when it did I saw it stopped at house 303, no one lived on that house, well not yet, I walked up to the house, and noticed someone about my hight get out of the truck, she wore a pink jacket an black jeans, I guess she hated snow pants too, I walked up to her but she didn't notice me and walked inside, her mother saw me a called out to her daughter,

"Unasanna there's someone your about your age out here!"

"really?"

And she walked back outside and over to me

"hi"

I said kindly hoping to get a friend for the first time

"hi!"

she said while removing her hood, she had brown hair and blue eyes, she looked friendly,

"I'm Kate, short for Kathren"

"I'm Una, short for Unasanna,"

i smiled

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Unasanna turned around and her mum nodded

"Yup, lets go"

And me and Unasanna started walking down the path, when I think her sister came out of the truck with her dad, that's when I noticed, she had a certain... magic, and specialness to her, that her family just didn't have. Her mum had red brownish red hair colour with green eyes, her sister had brown hair with re streaks, brown eyes, and her dad had black hair and brown eyes, they didn't look anything like her!

While we were walking I thought I'd get to know Una-chan better.

"So..."

Una-chan looked toward me

_I need a conversation... Ummmm_

Then I spotted somthing

"Where did you get that neckless?"

She looked down and saw what I was referring to, a golden oval locket with 3 roses carved into it,

"Oh...my birth mother gave it to me when I was born..."

_Birth mother? Oh..._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

she cut me off

"It's okay, we are friends after all!"

And she ran a head gesturing for me to follow

_Friends? Friends! Yes I have a friend! And I'm going to make sure, we stay that way..._

I started to blindly walk forward, my thought trailing to all the things we could do as friends, when I was pushed backwards an was shot back to reality,

"Be careful...you almost fell down,"

i walked over to her and looked down, what I saw was a water fall, only it was frozen and looked beautiful,

"…oh…thanks..."

"can't have my only friend dying after 2 seconds!"

she said sarcastically

"And rather not die the second i finally make a friend"

"You mean...I'm your only friend?"

"Well...ya I guess"

"Well, don't look so sad! You have a friend now... And that's what matters!"

We then heard soft ringing, and Unasanna reached into her pocket, and pulled out a phone,

"We have to come back now...uh...do hyoid remember the way back?"

"You didn't?!"

"*she started breathing frantically * we're lost...oh no..."

"We need to get your joke skills up to date..."

"W-what?"

"It was a joke, I know the way back"

"you scared me..."

We started to walk brack sodden the path retracing our footsteps, when Unasanna spoke up

"Hey, Kate?"

"Ya?"

"If someone asks... Can you say wen we first met, that I said, 'Behold the awesomeness that is Unasanna' ?"

"…Sure..."

And we headed back home without any further talking, just a lot of laughing


End file.
